


Making Trouble

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow recovers and makes a new friend, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 May 2008.

Shadow took to following Neville, sniffing, hissing, and spraying as he did so. The balm had done wonders for Shadow's health, if not his disposition. While Neville was sorting out a tangled Tentacula one morning, a strangled yowling met his ears.

Brushing the dirt off his hands, he entered Greenhouse Three to find Shadow circling a fluffy white, orange-speckled cat, who was rolling and occasionally presenting herself—only to swipe at Shadow when he drew near her.

"Right, no kitten-making for you," Neville admonished, brandishing his wand. "Shoo! Bad cat! Leave her alo—oh, well, then. I'll just give you your privacy."


End file.
